Vehicles with cargo bodies are used in the transportation industry for transporting many different types of cargo. Certain cargo bodies may be refrigerated and insulated to transport temperature-sensitive cargo. Additionally, other cargo bodies may be used for the storage and transport of dry cargo. Various components of cargo bodies may be formed of composite materials and joined to other composite or non-composite components of the cargo bodies.